Untold Story: FateFAKE: Chaldea Gakuen!
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: Follow the life of Ritsuka Fujimura in his chaotic life at humanities most advance private academy. From crazy schoolmates, stalkers, lewd situations, and childhood friend hellbent on conquering the earth, nothing is ever normal in Chaldea Academy!


**Well, I finally done it. I'm out of my retirement and HOPEFULLY am back to writing. So I give you, FATE fandom, THIS!**

 **ENJOY~**

 **-Chapter 1: Prologue-**

Junior High Graduation.

An event that marked their halfway journey toward adulthood-a milestone that to most people are worth celebrating. He could see them all from his position high on the rooftop of his school, his friends and fellow students talking, smiling, hugging, and crying with each other with many emotions display very clearly in their actions.

But not his oldest friend.

He looked to the side to see a girl with auburn hair with a single ponytail tied to the side, wearing the standard black, junior high school uniform that most if not all Japanese students wore. Her golden brown eyes stare down at the large mass of students on the ground level with emotion that normal people would think as some sort of melancholy looks.

But for Ritsuka Fujimaru, her oldest friend that had gone through many things with her-both bad and good, insane and inane, it's but a simple, single guess.

"What are you planning, Gudako?"

Gudako Riyo turns her gaze toward the black hair friend of her, staring at his blue eyes in deep thought. "... Hey, Ritsu, what school are you applying for?"

"School? Well," Ritsuka scratch his cheek and smile sheepishly. "I guess East High? It's pretty close from where we live..."

"Huuuuh?" From the displeased expression Gudako is wearing on her face Ritsuka knew she didn't like his answer. "But that school is so... So boring! Like, everything there is so normal!"

'Normal'. Yes, that's why Ritsuka wishes to go there. He's just an average, run-of-the-mill student that you can find anywhere in Japan. He's not a genius in anything, nor was he some secret prodigy. Even his goal in life is pretty simple and boring.

But Gudako hated 'Normal'. She hated the average, boring life that most people went through. She wanted something more-something that gives her life meaning and excitement. Unlike him, she's a ray of sunshine that could glow a lot of things in life if she has her minds made up with something long enough.

"I mean... I heard their Track Team is pretty good..."

Gudako scoff, "Pfft, yeah right. Track team... You're not even into track running. No, that place is boring." Then she walks several steps toward her male friends, "Instead, you should come with me!" She produces something from her pocket and shows it to Ritsuka, who blinks at the item.

It's a flyer about the opening registration to a-"Woah! Wait a minute, are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious you idiot!"

Chaldea Private Academy. The best school ever made in Japan that produced the best graduates ever recorded in the state's history. Anyone that went there and graduate became important/famous people in life. Politicians, scientists, actors, anything. It's the best facility and teachers that money could ever buy, and the place has no shortage of students wanting to join.

But one of the most glaring criteria of joining is to either have a certain 'talent' in something or to be a 'genius'. It's the two things that had ever since the olden age divided the many with the few.

"But..." Ritsuka scratches his cheek sheepishly. "I'm not really talented or a genius you know... I would never get in."

"You will," Gudako said it with such conviction that he almost believe her. "Trust me."

Ritsuka could only sigh, knowing that once his friend is like this then there's no stopping her. "Fine, fine... I guess there's no harm in trying." He forced a smile, but when he saw the bright, happy smile his childhood friend wore after he said agree he felt that maybe everything is worth it in the end.

'When I looked again back then... I didn't know that this decision would alter everything in my life and that an average, peaceful life will become but a luxury I would rarely have.'

 **~LINE BREAk~**

 ** _Time Skip-Several Days Later_**

A white hair woman is sitting in an expensive, western-like room on her desk that's mostly occupied by mountains of paperwork. She's scanning the paper one by one, reading them slowly and with great details. It's a knock on the door that disturbs her meticulous reading. "Come in."

The wooden door open and a beautiful woman with brown hair enters the room, "Da Vinci-chan's here~You called for me, Director?"

The 'Director' sighed, "Have a seat, Da Vinci. There's something I need to ask you." She stares at Da Vinci as the woman happily take a seat in front of her desk. "I need to ask you of a certain applicant I read through a few minutes ago." She slowly takes one of the paper that she put aside from the rest.

It piqued Da Vinci's interest as she tilted her head to the side slightly, "Oh?"

"Ritsuka Fujimaru." The Director showed the profile to her guest, "There's nothing special in any of his score in our tests, and he has no prior grand achievement to speak of. His interview went, as the interviewer put it, 'quite average', and his goal in life is nothing special to speak of." Then her gaze went to Da Vinci, who maintain an amused expression. "So do tell, why did we accept him?"

"He's a lucky person, that Fujimaru-kun." Da Vinci leans back on her chair, "Or perhaps it explained why he's really average on the outside."

"What do you mean?"

"Check his aptitude test."

"Aptitude-" She stopped, then quickly flips the profile to find the section she's looking for. "... How can I not see this before... This is..."

"While Chaldea accepts people with talents and geniuses in their midst, we also accept those who possess the aptitude to develop powerful talents." Da Vinci smiles, "Ritsuka Fujimura possess a _99.98%_ talent possibility. In short: He's a rough diamond of possibility just waiting to be cut."

 **Chapter 1: Prologue-END**

 **No regret. And yes, it'll be harem, SO SEND ME YOUR BEST SHIPS, PEOPLE!**


End file.
